The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0029’.
‘PEHY0029’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized, rose flowers, early flowering and a semi-trailing to mounding plant habit.
‘PEHY0029’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2011 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the commercial variety petunia ‘SANGUNA Purple Improved’ (Not protected in US) with purple flower color and a comparable plant habit with some more vigor.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0029’ was the unpatented line ‘H9189-2’, a plant with comparable plant habit and a salmon colored flower and late flowering.
The resulting seeds were sown in January 2012. ‘PEHY0029’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2012 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0029’ was accomplished when vegetative stem tip cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2012 in a controlled environment in Angers, France.